Redheads In Spoonerville
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by Roxanne written by Tumblr user redhead-roxanne. The characters of Roxanne & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


With an exhausted sigh, Ariel slumped back into the seat of the bumpy carriage, feeling anything but comfortable. The roads weren't well-paved, causing the carriage to have a lot of turbulence, and the princess was tired from a meeting she had in another kingdom. Also, having a large, pregnant stomach didn't help much, either.

She peeked out the window, and noticed a huge sign saying "Spoonerville." The redhead raised her eyebrows at remembering the place where she had encountered Max and Roxanne. With much effort, she forced herself to sit up, asking the castle chauffeur to pull over for a little while.

Roxanne had just got off work, and was walking back to her house, when she noticed a very strange thing. Pulled over to the side of the sidewalk was not a car, but rather, a carriage. There hadn't been a carriage in town since…."Ariel?" the girl asked, looking into the window.

Looking out the window, her hand on the door handle, Ariel noticed another redhead in the distance, and soon realized it was Roxanne. The princess remembered the last time she had seen the girl, when she brought her back her, er, boyfriend? Friend? Ariel wasn't quite sure. But she did remember that Roxanne didn't seem too thrilled about it.

She put on a warm smile and replied cheerfully, "Hi, Roxanne! I was just on my way home and I noticed Spoonerville again." She shrugged. "I have nothing else planned for the day, so I figured I would have a look around." As she said it, Ariel found herself glancing around the town, her constant curiosity getting the best of her once again.

Roxanne suddenly felt very awkward talking to the queen, but ever the polite hostess, she offered "Have you been to the park? it's really nice and relaxing, and there's a duck pond that has some really cute ducklings."

Ariel redirected her attention back to Roxanne and shook her head. "No, I haven't really been anywhere, actually." She bit her lip and stepped out of the carriage. "Do you want to come with me and go there? I could probably use the direction." She smiled, hoping Roxanne would agree. She wanted to find out more about this other redhead.

Roxanne smiled at the older woman. "Oh yeah, sure, I don't mind." She had a feeling the other redhead would like the park, so she figured it was good to head off with little distraction. She nodded her head towards the north side of the road, it's right up here, follow me!" She then scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking that perhaps as royalty Ariel might not want to walk, she then asked, "Unless you want to take the carriage?"

Ariel shook her head, saying, "No, that's not necessary. I've been in that carriage all day, it's probably good for me to stretch my legs." With that, the former mermaid turned and waved to her driver, dismissing him.

She began following the younger redhead towards the park, looking forward to how much different it must look than those back home. From what she could see, Spoonerville was definitely different from her own kingdom. There were more lights and buildings, and the way people were dressed was nowhere _near_ what the people back home did.

Clearing her throat and folding her hands below her stomach, Ariel decided to make conversation. "So, Roxanne," she started, "How are you and your .. um.." She bit her lip before cautiously continuing. "How are you and Max doing?"

Roxanne noticed Ariel's silent observations, and she was almost going to ask her something about it but was cut short by the royal clearing her throat. As she listened to what the other girl was saying, her face visibly reddened. "Um…really well, actually." she responded as she gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and her small smile subconsciously grew larger. Suddenly realizing that it was rude to continuing playing the kiss over and over again in her head while she was talking to someone else, she quickly shook her head and asked "And, um, you and Eric? Things still good?"

"That's good," Ariel offered, sensing the teen's embarrassment. At the mention of Eric, she replied with a giggle, "Oh, so you've heard about my husband, then? We're great, thanks. Just excited for the new baby, you know." She felt herself blush as well and tucked a long red strand of hair behind her ear, looking up to see the park.

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Well, he is royalty Once I met you it wasn't difficult to search you guys on the internet." Suddenly realizing her mistake, she then asked "Do you know what that is? Because it's very difficult to explain."

Then suddenly, the rest of the information finally sunk in "Oh my goodness! Should you even be walking?! How far along are you?! Is Melody excited?!" The seemingly endless list of questions fell out of the younger girls mouth.

Ariel's face contorted. "In the net? What's in the net? No merm-, I mean, no fish I hope!" She bit her lip anxiously and started playing with her hair, especially when Roxanne giggled. _Do I sound silly? Is this some kind of Spoonerville thing?_ Clearly, the town was different, so Ariel supposed that that was the case. She just didn't know why Roxanne could _find_ her and Eric there. The idea sent a chill down her spine.

Roxanne's exclamation made her jump a bit, surprising her so much that she ironically placed a hand on her stomach. However, they were on a different subject from the mysterious "net," so that calmed the redhead a bit. She smiled at the teen and replied, "Psh, I still have about 2 months to go. I'm fine, really." _She sounds like Eric, a bit. Seemingly worried._

At the mention of her daughter, the princess replied cheerfully, "Yes, she is! She's hoping for a little sister, but we'll see what happens."

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh. She often wondered what it must be like living in a time with such few technologies. "No! Not net like, a fishing net. Like, as in short of network. The internet is way for a bunch of people to make pages with information and anyone with a computer that comes with internet can access that information! Kind of like, the next step of a library." she finished that her explanation both made it clear and kept it simple enough as to not confuse her.

Roxanne smiled as the older woman talked about her baby. "So, Melody wants a little sister, what about you? Do you have any idea what it might be? I know my mom always said I was going to be a girl, that she could just feel it." suddenly growing a little quieter, she added "Or at least, that's what my Dad told me."

 _Network? Making pages? Computer?_ Ariel was still very confused, but she nodded silently in understanding.

Folding her arms over her stomach, Ariel replied, "Well, I'm not sure. Apparently, because of how I look, the people back home think it's going to be a girl. I don't know, maybe a boy would be nice, for a change, but I'd be happy either way."

Roxanne smiled at the older woman. "Hey, as long it's yours right?" she asked simply.

She then extended her arm, almost as though she was introducing the scenery. "Well, here's the duck pond!" she explained with a smile, before heading over to sit on a nearby bench. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed one of the baby ducklings waddling her way.

Seeing the baby ducks made Ariel very happy, and she couldn't resist smiling at their little squeaks. She knelt down next to it, only for it to quickly waddle away from her and back to the others. With a frown, Ariel straightened up and, feeling a bit tired from the walking, took a deep breath and headed over towards the nearest bench she saw, hand on her stomach.

"Oh, sorry." Roxanne said as she saw the disappointment on Ariel's face as the duck waddled away. "They're not quite used to humans. We really only have dogfaces here, so, that's what they're used to dealing with." she explained.

Joining the older woman on the bench, she turned to her and asked "Are you tired? Because, if you were, I could walk over and get the guy who was driving your carriage to meet you here!" she offered, concerned for Ariel and her baby's well-being.

"Is that what you are?" Ariel blurted out, then quickly gasped in utter shock and appall of herself, quickly covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide. She felt the blush rush to her cheeks with embarrassment as she quickly apologized. "Oh my Cod.. I'm so, SO sorry.. I just… I don't know what's gotten into me." She rubbed her forehead, then found the courage to look up at Roxanne, saying quietly. "I'm so sorry.."

The princess soon added, "It's fine, really. I'll be okay. Just gets tiring, you know? He or she.." she glanced down at her bulging tummy. "He or she is going to be big. And I'm, well.. I'm kinda petite, so it doesn't make it much easier." She giggled awkwardly, hoping to ease the tension. She wasn't even sure if she'd used the word "petite" right. All she knew was that Carlotta had called her that a few times, whenever she was measuring Ariel for a new dress.

Roxanne laughed and nodded "Yeah, it's alright, really! A lot of people don't know. We're kinda…half dog half human…though some of us are more human then dog…" the girl sighed "to be entirely honest, I'm not too good at explaining it. But don't worry. You're not the first to ask and I'm pretty sure you won't be the last."

She then added "Do they do C sections where you're from?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't offended her. She honestly couldn't keep track of which kingdoms had which technologies anymore.

"Ok…" Ariel replied quietly, still feeling guilty as she chewed on her lip. However, she did feel a little bit relieved that she wasn't the only one to ask. "Again, I really am sorry, Roxanne."

When the other redhead mentioned something she called a "C section," Ariel's sad expression turned to one of confusion. "C section?" she repeated. "I don't think I've ever heard of that… What is it?"

"No really, it's okay." the girl reassured her. "And um, a C section is where the doctor who's delivering the baby cuts open your stomach and takes the baby out and then stitches you back up." she realized just how gross it sounded, and she couldn't help but make a little face showing her disgust after her own words were sunken in. "But like, it's clean, and everything!" she added, "And totally safe. My friend Stacey was a C section!"

"Cut open your stomach!?" Ariel practically yelled, blue eyes wide open in utter shock. Instinctively, she leaned forward a bit and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "How can that _possibly_ not kill you?!" She took a deep breath and shook her head furiously. "Nope, I've never heard of it, and I know for a _fact_ that doesn't exist back home. And even if it did, I know I wouldn't do it. Nuh-uh. No way." Ariel could almost feel the pain, and she tried hard not to imagine a doctor ripping apart her stomach.

Roxanne was starting to feel really bad. She just freaked out a pregnant lady! "Okay, I know it sounds gross, but like, a C section baby is delivered here every day. They all turn out fine. It's clean and it's done by medical professionals and all that's left is a little scar, and you know what, that answered my question so maybe we should just talk about something else?" she offered amidst her nervous babbling. Taking a deep breath, she then asked, more calmly, "So, what's Melody been up to lately?"

The more explaining of the "C section" made Ariel feel like she had just eaten some bad seaweed, so she was grateful when Roxanne changed the subject. "Just the usual. Going to school, coming home only to quickly go swim in the ocean," she giggled. "She really likes collecting things." _Just like me. "_ She's almost done for school for the year, so she's really looking forward to being free to go to the ocean whenever she wants. Or rather, when we let her," Ariel smiled.

"Do you go to school?" she asked Roxanne. It may seem like a silly question, but what with a town that delivers babies by cutting open stomachs and can find secret things through some kind of "net," Ariel wasn't sure.

Roxanne shook her head. "Nah, I graduated last year. I might be going off to university in the fall…" she began, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "…I just…ugh…" she sighed, "I don't know what I want to do with my life, you know?" she asked, and suddenly felt very silly. She was a princess who married into royalty, she probably never had the same problems.

"Oh," Ariel nodded. "University? That's like.. college, right?" she asked. Back home, there weren't many schools, especially ones for children over then 18. Obviously she hadn't gone to school, and Eric hadn't either, growing up as a young prince. However, she and Eric had both decided that they wanted Melody to go to school. From what they'd heard and been advised of, it was good for kids to develop and learn and make new friends.

At Roxanne's sigh, Ariel said in a reassuring voice, "Hey, it's alright." She shrugged, "For a while I wasn't sure what I was meant to do, either. But don't worry, you'll find your way as you get older." She offered the young redhead a smile, then remembered their first encounter.

"So, um, Roxanne.." the former mermaid began, beginning to play with her hair again, "The last time we met.. I mean… I was helping your, uh, friend Max home and.. Well, you didn't seem very.. happy." Ariel's teeth tugged at her lip, hoping Roxanne wasn't really as mad as she had seemed that day.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot like college. Some people even use the two terms interchangeably." she laughed, though you could still here a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't?" she asked, suddenly concerned. "I'm sorry. I was just probably worried….and…jealous…" she admitted. "He…kinda sorta left me here while he went to college, and even though we broke things off, I still had those feelings, you know? Like, if I saw him with any other breathing creature I got a little jealous. But, all that is behind me now." she told the older redhead truthfully. "We're back together now, and I couldn't be happier."

Ariel nodded in understanding. "Yes, I understand the feeling. I get jealous pretty easily, too," she replied, thinking of Eric. Brightening up a bit, the princess smiled and replied, "Well, that's great to hear, then. I'm glad you're both okay now."

With a sigh, Ariel stood back up again and turned around to face the town again. There were still some things that she had never seen before. Even the blinking lights on the signs were new to her. "So.. What else do you have here? There's so many things I've never seen before." Her light blue eyes scanned the town in front of her.

Roxanne smiled. To her, the town was pretty boring, but to someone like Ariel, coming from somewhere entirely different, she could see how engaging the town could be. Suddenly, an idea struck "Oh my gosh!" she babbled "We could go to the library, and I could show you what the internet is!" she offered. She then went on to explain "It's just a short walk from here, if you're up for it."

At the mention of the "in the net" again, Ariel was hesitant, but decided to trust Roxanne. "Okay.." she said slowly with a nod. "I'll be fine. Just lead the way." _At least I know what a library is.._

The two made their way to the sidewalk & Roxanne gestured to her left. "Once we cross here, it's like, a two-minute walk." She then turned to look Ariel in the face, and very seriously asked her "Have you ever seen a car before?"

Ariel shook her head at another unfamiliar word. She frowned slightly, wondering why this town was so _different_ from all the other places she's been. It wasn't like it was just her kingdom; Belle & Jasmine had described their own homes as places similar to the kingdom by the sea. "I.. I think I've heard of it maybe once or twice," she offered with a small shrug. "But no, I'm not really sure what it is."

Roxanne smiled brightly at the former mermaid. "Oh my gosh, you'll love them! Like, it might be kinds scary at first…" as if on cue, one whizzed by. Turning to the older redhead, the girl smiled and said, "but they're really cool looking, right?"

Ariel took an instinctive step back from the strange, moving object, a bit overwhelmed. However, she cautiously relaxed and took a step forward, looking after the "car" that was speeding down the black road. "Yeah… Cool," she said.

"So, which way is the library?" she asked, curious to see if the one here was any different from the one back at the castle.

Roxanne pointed ahead of her, indicating a building across the street. the was an older building made of red brick. "Right over there!" she motioned. As the two got to the curb, Roxanne put up a hand, motioning for the older woman to halt. "This is why I asked about cars, we have to make sure that there's not one coming." When the coast was clear, Roxanne smiled up at Ariel. "Alright! We're all good."

It was just a few steps to enter the library, and as they arrived, Roxanne pushed the door open. "Welcome to the Spoonerville library!" she greeted enthusiastically.

The princess walked into the library, looking all around her. It was quiet, like every library should be. But unlike the libraries she was used to, this one had lots of aisles and rooms set for different types of books, as opposed to one large spacious room with books lined up from floor to ceiling.

"Wow.. It certainly is different," Ariel said, her eyes still scanning the room as she stepped in.

Roxanne smiled "I really like it here." she told Ariel in a whisper, "It's quiet, and it's a great place to think. I used to spend a lot of time in here back in high school."

She then motioned to her left "The computers are over here, if you're still interested in the internet. Or would you rather look at some books first?" she offered.

"Umm…" Ariel thought for a moment, biting her lip slightly. "I guess we can look at the, uh, net thing," she said, looking at the strange machines that Roxanne gestured towards. _That's not a net!_

Roxanne gestured towards one of the plastic chairs. "Have a seat!" As she began to click around the screen, she smiled at Ariel. "This is the internet." she told her as she opened the browser. "It's a pretty vast resource. we can look up anything in the world!" she told her happily. "Watch this." she told her as she typed 'Princess Belle' into the search bar. Immediately, web pages featuring the French princess began showing up. "See?"

At seeing pictures of her friend, Ariel gasped and looked at the screen, confused. She hesitantly reached out to touch it, seeing that there was nothing there but some plastic. "Isn't that something.." she mumbled to herself, already intrigued. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Roxanne smiled, "It's so cool! You can find information on just about anything here! Look, I can find some picture of you!" Typing in 'Princess Ariel of Denmark', she allowed the search engine to show the older woman what the internet could find about her.

At seeing the pictures of herself pop up on the screen, the princess began to feel nervous. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of just _anybody_ being able to find her just by searching her name on the machine. "Oh, that's… that's wonderful," Ariel offered, anxiously twirling her hair between her fingers.

She went to stand up and move away from the machine. It took much effort, and when she finally did get back on her feet, she realized how tired she really was. "Phew," she exhaled, placing a hand over her stomach. "Roxanne, I think it's best if I get back to the carriage. This little one's taking all the energy out of me," she said with a brief chuckle.

"Sure!" Roxanne said with a smile. She helped Ariel out of her set as the two made their way over to the carriage, where she helped her get back in. "It's been nice seeing you! Hopefully I'll be able to meet the little one someday!" she said with a smile as the driver closed the door. Roxanne watched the carriage drive off, smiling to herself. She was so glad that things worked out better between her and Ariel.


End file.
